Teenage Pokemon
by Zeldagamer123
Summary: Aw yeah Im back and better than ever all rigts go to nintendo and Machinima of youtube. DONT SUE ME! Rated M for Cussing, Suggestiveness, some sexual content, and Pokemon nudity. RegisteredAccount would be proud of me.
1. Introduction

Hey so here is my new story. pokemon goes to nintendo, and Teenage Pokemon goes to Machinima on youtube. PLEASE DONT SUE ME MACHENIMA, YOUR TEENAGE POKEMON VIDEOS ARE AWESOME AND I JUST WANTED TO NOVELIZE THEIR HUMOR AND AWESOMENESS. but the first few episodes are his a few chapters are my own. so now, episode one of Teenage Pokemon!

* * *

TEENAGE. POKEMON!

Emo-ass Pikachu:...Pika pi.

* * *

tree: Hello,...my name... is Professer...COCAAAAAAAANNNNEE... tree, and I'm here... to tell you... all about...The teenage pokemon. Now, as everybody knows...when a pokemon is in...it's first stages...of life, it's all cute...like a little baby.

" Squirtle"

: but when it's fully grown... It's different its totally awesome

"BLASTOISE"

: But its that middle stage that sucks

Wartortle: Fuck you dad! FUCK YOOOOOOUUUU! Goddammit cant you see im independent now?! Why wont you just give me five bucks to buy a Pepsi?

Prof.:... Lets just start the show.

* * *

What do you think next cahpter up tomorrow. Next up: pilot(no not the kind that flies, i mean the original episode, then console wars, then mewtube girls, then rare candy, then PAX) Read and Review.


	2. Rare Candy: Part One

Hey i'm back. so a little change in plans: im doing Rare Candy before Pilot. its just too funny. so here it is, Rare Candy.

* * *

Wartortle:goddammit Marshtomp, where the fuck is your contact? Its fucking freezing out here.

Charmelion: enh, i'm not cold. but thats probably because I have a tail made of fire, and that keeps me warm.

Marshtomp: Yo, shut the hell up, thats fucking racist. do you have any idea what it feels like to be a wter type pokemon heaing that shit from a fire type?

Wartortle: yeah, thats pretty fucked up man.

Charmelion: oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. i was just talking about my firey tail.

Marshtomp: Well don't let it happen again. hey heres my boy now!

Quilava:Heey, Do ya need something?

Wartortle: yeah, Rare Candy. Show me what you got.

Quilava: Oh, you looking for some sweetness? well check this out. White chocolate Snikers, Mint Skittles, And jappaneese Kit-Kats. this shit will level your shit up on the up and up!

Wartortle: I'll take it all. and make it quick, i don't want to be caught out here with street trash like you.

Quilava: Whatever you say, money man.

to be cotinued


	3. Rare Candy: Part Two

Alright, Sorry I Haven't Updated ANY of My stories In a While. I've Been Busy With, School. You Know How 6th Grade is. any Way, Ive decided to update today! I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

The Next Day At School...

Wartortle: Hey, I Need A Favor, Guys. Can You Guys Maybe, I Dunno, Look At My Dick?

Marshtomp: I Ain't Lookin' At Yo Dick.

Wartortle: Come on, Guys, Just Look At My Dick.

Marshtomp: I Ain't Lookin' At Yo Dick.

Charmelion: Why Do You Want us To Look At Your Dick?

Wartortle: It Went All Weird YesterDay, And I dont Know What To Do.

Marshtomp: Hmm. Now I'm Intruiged. Alright, Lets That Dick.

Wartortle: OK, But Don't Say I Didn't Warn You.

(Insert Mentally Scarring Dick Here)

Marshtomp: OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?

Wartortle: Well, I Tried Injecting Those Rare Candies Into My "Crotch Area" To Try To Level It Up. And Now It's Oozing Puss And Skittles. And Im To Embarresed To Tell My Dad Or A docter.

Marshtomp: I Now Know Two Things. You're Fucking Gross, And You're Fucking Weird. I'm Out!

Charmelion: Maybe You Can Come Over To My House Later And Put Some Ice On It.

Wartortle: Fuck You And Your Ice. I need Better Freinds.

Ditto: Havin' Dick Problems, Eh?

Wartortle: Hey, Ditto. Yeah, I Injected Rare Candies Into It To Try And Make It A Super Dick, And It Got Jacked Up.

Ditto: Tell Ya What, I'll Take You Out To The Fuck Shack, And I'll Suck The Candy Right Out Of Your Cock For Free.

Wartortle: Thanks, Ditto!

Ditto: Don't Mention It.

* * *

Alright, Rare Candy DONE. PLEEEEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEW! Reviews Are What Help Me Sleep At Night. They Are My Bread And Butter! May the Derps Be With You!


End file.
